1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs in a technical field of an electrical connector assembly. Particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly comprising a first component and a second component having a locking element which permits electrical contact points of the first component to be short-circuited with each other when the first component and the second component are not adequately connected with each other and permits the short-circuit to be released when those components are adequately connected with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An airbag system comprises an airbag assembly and an electric or electronic control system which are assembled in a hidden compartment of a driver""s cabin of a vehicle. The control system is connected with the airbag assembly via a wire harness. The wire harness is provided with a typical electrical plug and jack connector assembly, to allow a simple way for the airbag assembly and the control system to be electrically interconnected after assembled separately.
This connector assembly is provided with a so-called short-circuit clip. The short-circuit clip is a small metal element arranged in such a manner that the wires can be electrically short-circuited with each other within the plug or jack before the plug and the jack are engaged. The short-circuit clip is arranged as a safety device to prevent improper operation of the airbag assembly caused by leakage of electrical charge or improper connection in the course of production.
When the electrical connector assembly is accurately connected, the safety device using the short-circuit clip intended for electrical short circuit must be shifted to a non-short-circuit position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,575 and JP Patent No. 2647336 disclose the electrical connector assembly with locking element which is so designed as to release the electrical short circuit provided by the safety device. This electrical connector assembly is so structured that it does not operate until the components are both put in their completely engaged position and the locking element is shifted to its locking position. Also, the locking element serves to prevent the both components of the connector assembly from being disconnected accidentally after combined.
However, to bring the electrical connector assembly into the completely connected state requires a two-step motion comprising the first step motion of inserting the both components for fitting to each other and the second step motion of inserting the locking element into the both component to its locking position. Besides, the locking element is integrally mounted on one of the both components via a flexible arm, and as such provides an increased size of the one of the components and thus makes it hard to handle the electrical connector assembly.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,345 and JP Patent No. 2647335 disclose the electrical connector assembly that is so designed that the electrical short circuit by the short-circuit clip can be released by the accurate connection of the both components, while also, the connection between the both components can be prevented from being disconnected accidentally by the insertion of the locking element.
However, in those references also, to bring the electrical connector assembly into the accurately connected state requires the same two-step motion, as is the case with U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,575. In addition, the provision of the locking element provides an increased size of the one of the components and thus makes it hard to handle the electrical connector assembly.
Thus, the both types of electrical connector assemblies as mentioned above adopt substantially the same basic structure that the both components are engaged with each other by themselves and the locking element merely serves to aid in the engagement of the both components themselves. Thus, the both types of electrical connector assemblies have no particular structure to carry out the function of preventing the connection between the both components from being disconnected accidentally, for example, when an external force acts on the plug.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector assembly having the features that a connecting motion of the both components and a pressing motion of the locking element to release the short circuit of a short-circuit element in one of the both components can be carried out in the same motion, that the entire connector assembly can be designed compact, and that the connection between the both components can be prevented from being disconnected accidentally when an external force acts on the electrical connector assembly.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an electrical connector assembly comprising: (1) a first component for supporting a first electrical connector element; (2) a second component for supporting a second electrical connector element inserted in the first electrical connector element to be fitted therein; (3) a short-circuit element, fitted in the first component, for electrically short-circuit the first electrical connector element; and (4) a locking element engageable with the second component in a locked manner, the locking element being so structured that when the second component is inserted in the first component to be fitted therein, the locking element can make the short-circuit element move back to its non-short-circuit position and also can move to engage with the first component, wherein the first component and the second component are locked against disconnection by the engagement of the locking element with the first component. Preferably, a direction for the second component to be inserted in the first component is identical with a direction for the locking element to move to engage with the first component.
According to this construction, the engagement of the both components in such a relation as to be locked against disconnection and the electrical connection therebetween can be provided via the locking element. Further, the release of the short circuit of the short-circuit element in the other component can also be achieved via the locking element. Besides, the locking element is projected from the one component to only an extent necessary for the locking element to be pressed down so as to engage with the other component, the electrical connector assembly can be made compact as a whole. Furthermore, the connecting motion of the both components and the pressing motion of the locking element to release the short circuit of the short-circuit element in the one component can all be carried out in the same motion.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent upon a reading of the following detailed specification with reference to the accompanying drawings.